Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-1}{8r} + \dfrac{-8}{8r}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-1 - 8}{8r}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-9}{8r}$